A Monster By Night
by lorry11109915
Summary: In the Kingdom of Biandra, there have been strange cases of murders going on. One day, someone comes to the king and confesses to these murders. But, he's not going to turn himself in. He's there to make a bargain. "No more feeding, in exchange for a bride. I heard you have a niece..." Based on some Disney movies and "Bride of Discord" by DisneyFanatic2364. Please review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Biandra

**This story is somewhat based on Beauty and The Beast, and the fanfiction "Bride of Discord" by DisneyFanatic2364.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Biandra that was ruled by King Scourge and his niece, Princess Amy. King Scourge's brother passed in a war, and Amy's mother passed away shortly after Amy's birth. The kingdom of Biandra was a very tranquil, peaceful place... until a mysterious wave of deaths.

Almost every night, a villager died. The deceased corpse would have strange bite marks on their wrist or neck. King Scourge decided to get more security for his kingdom. He hired more guards for inside the castle and to protect the villagers on the streets of Biandra.

King Scourge also decided to have Amy engaged to Prince Manic of Zaegan. Princess Amy thoroughly refused, but to no avail. She knew her uncle was only trying to protect her, but she didn't want to marry a complete stranger. No matter what she was told about him, she couldn't find a single thing to like, let alone love, about him.

One day, King Scourge was sitting in his throne room when a messenger came in. "Your Highness! You have visitors." he informed. The king nodded and the messenger left to get the visitors.

Meanwhile, Amy was in her room with her maids, Blaze, Rouge, and Cream. Cream was brushing Amy's hair while Rouge was fitting her for her wedding dress. Blaze was checking things off a list for the wedding, which would take place within two weeks. Amy sighed sadly. "Maybe Uncle will change his mind." she wondered. Cream shook her head. "The king really wants to make sure you are safe, Princess Amy." she said. Rouge pulled a mirror over for Amy to see the dress. "There. How does that look?" she asked. Amy's eyes started to water. "I... I want to think it's beautiful... but, it can't be. Not if I have to wear it when I marry Prince Manic. I don't love him." she said, crying. Blaze put her list down and went over to Amy. "I'm sorry, Princess Amy... but, there's nothing we can do." Amy cried into her hands as she heard this.

King Scourge looked at the gentleman before him. He was a red and black hedgehog. His clothes were somewhat tattered, but still had royal appeal. "State your business here." Scourge said. The hedgehog nodded. "First, let me introduce myself. My name is Shadow. Now, I have heard about all the deaths in your kingdom." Shadow said, getting the king's attention. "Go on." he urged. Shadow smirked. "You might be interested in the fact that I know who did it." he said. King Scourge stood up. "Who?!" he asked. Shadow crossed his arms. "You're looking at him."


	2. Chapter 2: The Bargain

King Scourge gaped at Shadow, who was smirking at him smugly. "Guards! Seize him!" he said. The guards moved in on Shadow, but when they got close, he disappeared. Scourge looked around the throne room for him. shadow reappeared behind the guards and knocked them down with a blast of power. "Now, if you're willing to listen... I'm not here to play the good guy and turn myself in." he explained. Scourge glared at him. "Instead, I thought I'd make a little bargain with you." he said, smiling. King Scourge sneered at him. "What kind of bargain?" he asked. "I won't feed on the villagers anymore. But, I want a bride in exchange." he said. Scourge was taken aback at this request. "Why?" he asked. Shadow shrugged. "Everyone gets lonely sometimes." he said. "Did you have anyone in mind?" the king asked. Shadow smirked. "I heard you have a niece..."

Amy looked in the mirror and wiped her tears away. This wouldn't be the wedding she'd dreamed about as a child. She always thought she'd meet a perfect gentleman, fall in love, and live happily ever after with him. She now knew that such things only happen in fairy tales. Just then, one of the guards came into the room to get Amy. "Your uncle has something to tell you." he said. Amy pressed onward for more information, but the guard would say no more.

Scourge sat on his throne, thinking about what he'd agreed to. He had to marry his niece off to that... monster to save his kingdom. he knew Amy would refuse, but he had to convince her to agree somehow. Amy entered the room and bowed to her uncle. "Uncle, what's the matter?" she asked. Scourge sighed heavily. "Listen, Amy. This is very important." he said. Amy nodded. "I... might have agreed to you marrying someone besides Prince Manic." he said. Amy gasped happily. "I don't have to marry Prince Manic?!" she asked him. He nodded. She shrieked in joy. Then, she remembered he said she's have to marry someone in his place. "Who do I have to marry now?" she asked. King Scourge rubbed the back of his neck. "Shadow the Hedgehog. He's the one who's been killing the villagers. He said he'd stop if he got a bride." Amy crossed her arms. "So, you offered me?" she asked. Scourge shook his head. "No, he asked for you." Amy couldn't help but blush. This 'Shadow' person actually asked for her? "If you don't want to, I'll find someone to take your place." Scourge offered. Amy shook her head. "I'll go." she said._  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

Scourge could barely believe his ears. "What do you mean you'll go?!" he asked. "I have to do my part to protect the kingdom. And, if that means marrying this man... I'll do it." Amy said. Her uncle went over to her and hugged her. "I wish there was some other way..." he whispered. Amy hugged him back. "I know, Uncle..."

Amy sighed as her maids helped her pack her things. She would have to leave to go to Shadow's castle tomorrow. He was kind enough to let Amy's maids stay with her there. Cream sat down on her bed and cried. "I don't want to leave!" she sobbed into Rouge's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Cream. Besides, our princess needs us." she said. Amy looked through some of the dresses in her closet and looked at her wedding dress. She felt relief that she wouldn't need it anymore. But, then she remembered the bargain. "We should get to sleep. We have a long journey tomorrow." Blaze said, tucking Cream in for bed. Amy climbed into her bed and stared at the ceiling. _Tomorrow..._

Amy woke up early and got dressed. She walked around the castle, making sure to remember each and every detail of her home. She also wondered about the man she would have to marry. _Why did he murder those villagers? _she thought to herself. She was afraid of the answer, and afraid to ask. Amy walked into the throne room, and was relieved to see her uncle sitting there. "I just wanted to say goodbye." she whispered. Scourge hugged her tightly. "Be careful." he warned. Amy nodded. "I'll never forget you, Uncle." she said. Blaze walked into the throne room. "It's time to go, Amy." she said. Amy looked sadly at her uncle one last time and departed.

The four girls were instructed to travel by foot to Shadow's castle. Amy looked at the map her uncle had given her. She pointed towards the entrance of a dark forest. "It's this ways, girls. C'mon." she said, starting to walk. Blaze grabbed her shoulder. "Are you insane?! We can't go through there!" she said. Amy frowned. "How else are we supposed to get there?" she said. Rouge groaned and sat down on a big rock. "Maybe we should just go back. This looks too dangerous." she said. Amy looked back at the entrance and saw Cream already halfway inside. "Cream!" she called as she followed her. The other two girls did the same.

The girls walked close together out of fear. Amy walked a little ahead of them. Then, she stopped, causing the other girls to bump into her. "Ouch! What was-"  
"Hush! Listen..." Amy whispered. The girls looked around and heard low growling. Then, a pack of wolves jumped out at them. All four girls screamed in fear. The wolves started to circle them and get closer. Amy grabbed a nearby branch and swatted one of them on the snout. It snarled at her and prepared to pounce. But, when it jumped at her, something knocked it down. Amy looked and saw the wolves cowering in fear at a red and black hedgehog. "Get outta here, you mutts." he growled at him. The wolf pack scrambled away in utter terror. The hedgehog turned to them and held his hand out to Amy to help her get up. "Are you all alright?" he asked. Amy stared at him. She had never seen someone so brave, so noble... "Who are you?" Blaze asked him. The hedgehog smirked and addressed Amy. "Your fiance."


	4. Chapter 4: Welcomes and Frying Pans

On the way to the castle, Amy never stopped staring at Shadow. How did he know where they were? She wanted to ask him, but she was tongue-tied. she didn't know why. They reached the castle doors, and Shadow turned around and met Amy's emerald green eyes. He felt a pounding in his chest, but ignored it. "Well, here we are. Home sweet home." he said. He opened the door and ushered the girls inside.

Once inside the castle, Amy looked around in awe. The castle looked similar to the one she had left behind. "This... this looks like Uncle Scourge's castle." she sighed happily. Shadow nodded. "I wanted to make sure you were comfortable here." he confessed. Amy turned to him and met his ruby red eyes. "So... when are we getting married?" she asked cautiously. Shadow shrugged. "I dunno. Oh! Why don't we get married in a few days?" he said. Amy frowned at him. "No." she said flatly. Shadow chuckled. "What was that?" he asked. "No." she repeated. "If I have to marry you, I want to fall in love first. And, I'm pretty sure it'll take more than a few days." she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Shadow glared back, but he couldn't help but find it interesting how she refused his offer without fear or worry. "Fine. We'll wait a while." he said. Amy raised an eyebrow at him. "How long?" she asked. Shadow smirked at her. "You'll see." was all he told her.

Later on, Amy walked around the castle, seeing just how much detail Shadow put into it. Almost everything was the same. Amy walked into her room and saw a red echinda looking through her luggage. She tensed and looked around the room for a weapon. She found a frying pan [for some odd reason] and quietly approached him. She smacked him in the back of the head. "OW! What the heck?" he exclaimed as he turned around. Amy clutched the handle harder. "Who are you?!" she screamed. "I'm Knuckles. Shadow's friend. Who are _you_?" he asked, rubbing his head. "Why were looking through my stuff?!" she asked. Knuckles chuckled awkwardly. "Uh.. Funny story..." he started. Amy raised the frying pan a little higher. "Ok! Ok! I was gonna see if you had anything that was worth something." he confessed. Amy glared at him. "So, you were basically going to steal from me?" she asked. Knuckles nodded. "But, I didn't." he said. Amy rolled her eyes and put the frying pan down. "So... are you ever gonna tell me who you are?" he asked. Amy held her hand out to him. "Amy." she said. Knuckles shook her hand. "So, you're the princess. Funny, I thought that white bat was the princess. She sure is pretty like one." he told her. Amy smiled. "Well, I'm sure Rouge would be happy to hear a compliment like that." she said.

Soon after, everyone was seated for dinner. Amy looked around at the men sitting next to her friends. A silver-whitish hedgehog was looking at Blaze, who was blushing. Rouge was glaring at Knuckles. Cream was sitting next to a golden-yellow fox with two tails. Amy noticed that Shadow didn't have a plate in front of him. He just sat there in silence. Amy couldn't stand it. She stared at him until he stared back. he smirked at her. "Shadow?" someone said. Shadow looked next to him and saw the two-tailed fox holding hands with the young rabbit. "Can I show Cream around the castle?" he asked. Shadow nodded. "Sure, Tails." he said. The two ran off. Soon, the others departed, leaving Shadow and Amy at the table alone. Amy looked at the ground. "Do you love me?" Shadow asked. Amy looked up at him. "What?" she asked. "Do you love me?" he repeated. Amy shook her head. "No..." she said confused. She expected him to be upset, but he simply shrugged. "Okay. So, I'll ask you that every night until you say that you love me. Then, we'll get married." he said as he left. Amy went up to her room, sat down on the bed, and cried. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	5. Chapter 5: Morning

Back at Biandra, a livid Manic paced back and forth in front of King Scourge. "How could this happen?! How could you just let that monster take what is mine?!" he yelled.

Scourge glared at the prince. "You forget your place, Prince." he said, his voice dripping with warning.

"I've forgotten nothing!" Manic shot back at him. "You, on the other hand, have forgotten everything. You, having listened to some... unnatural being. All because you forgot _you _are a _king_!"

"What was I supposed to do? He had attacked my Royal Guards and defeated them easily." Scourge said.

Manic huffed as he exited the throne room. He walked down the halls leading to Princess Amy's room, though he wasn't heading there. He entered the room next to hers and locked the door behind him.

He chuckled darkly as he sat down, waiting for some time to pass before he went back to the King, who would listen to his every word.

...

Amy slowly lifted her head from the pillow on her bed and yawned loudly. She rubbed her eyes and crawled out of her bed. She went over to her closet and looked inside for her daily clothes. When she couldn't find anything familiar, she mumbled, "Oh, right..."

She chose a floor-length blue dress and went out into the hallway. She looked around, making sure her 'fiancee-in-waiting' wasn't near-by and started down the hall.

"Well, avoiding me isn't very nice."

Amy turned around, startled at the voice. But, when she looked for its source, she found none. She looked ahead of herself, and still say no one. Then, as if that was the logically thing to do, she looked up. She saw Shadow waving at her. "Don't you have anything better to do?" she asked, not waiting for his answer before walking away.

Shadow, staying on the ceiling, walked with her. "What's better than annoying my fiancee?" he asked. Amy glared at him before going towards the front door.

Shadow jumped down from the ceiling and stopped her at the door. "Where are you going?" he asked, his tone of voice suddenly turning serious.

Amy took a cautious step back from him. "O-outside. Why do you care?" she asked. Shadow looked at her for a moment, then moved aside so she could go outside. Amy watched as he left, wondering why he was so tense. she shrugged it off and ventured outside.

She looked around at what would be her new home and sighed. It was quite beautiful on the outside because it was its own work... but, the inside reminded her of the home she had left behind. Amy looked around at the forest surrounding the castle.

She remembered the wolves that had attacked her and her maids. She also remembered how Shadow had saved them, saved her. How brave and strong he was...

_Whoa. Time-out. _Amy thought to herself. She wasn't really complimenting that man, was she? He was the reason she was here, why the people in her kingdom were dying! He was a monster, nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
